Master Xehanort
Master Xehanort is a major character in the upcoming PSP game Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, ''and is apparently the main antagonist. Not much is known about him, but he is apparently a powerful mage and a skilled Keyblade warrior. Any connection Master Xehanort has to Xehanort, or any other character, is currently unconfirmed. Appearance Master Xehanort appears to be an old man, bald except for thin eyebrows and a long silver goatee. His ears are pointed and his eyes are yellow. He has broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back. He overall appears as a somewhat feeble old man, certainly deceiving given his power. His attire is nearly identical to the clothes that Xehanort's Heartless wears in ''Kingdom Hearts, namely, a white and black cloak with a red inner lining, a white shirt, black boots and white gloves. The only major difference in appearance between them is that Xehanort's Heartless has his chest bared, along with his emblem on the front, while Master Xehanort does not. There are a few minor changes as well - Xehanort's Heartless' cloak has a gold lining on the edges, while Master Xehanort's cloak does not, etc. The similarities in appearance, along with his name, have given rise to immense speculation to a connection between the two. Abilities Despite his bent and fragile appearance, Master Xehanort seems to be one of the most powerful figures to appear in the Kingdom Hearts universe and also has the ability to wield a Keyblade. His Keyblade has a black/silver finish, a spiky shaft, and a head resembling the blade of a battle axe. It bears some similarities to the Oblivion Keyblade. He is clearly a very powerful mage and possesses exceptional physical strength. With his magical abilities he is able to make massive columns of earth erupt from the ground and has also been shown to be able to lift hundreds of Keyblades from the ground with a powerful manipulation of wind, creating a destructive vortex which moves at his will that Vanitas sometimes rides. His ice magic not only damages on impact, but also spreads through Terra's left arm freezing it in the process. After grabbing Ven by the head with a single hand and crushing his helmet he instantly froze his entire body although it appears to have been only externally as he was still conscious and moved his eyes. He also displayed the ability to either teleport or move at an extreme speed as he appeared to have vanished when Ven attempted to slash him from the back. His skill with the Keyblade is also impressive. He deflected Terra's powerful strikes effortlessly and is able to wield it with either hand. He also has an as-of-yet unexplained ability involving the Keyblade. He can turn it into a ball of blue-purple energy that can be fired into the sky and apparently summons Kingdom Hearts. Gallery File:Master Xehanorts Keyblade.jpg|Master Xehanort's Keyblade File:Old Man in Birth By Sleep.png|Master Xehanort in the secret trailer Trivia *Tetsuya Nomura stated the relationship between Master Xehanort and Master Eraqus is something like old classmates. *Master Xehanort will be voiced by Chikao Ohtuska, the real-life father of Akio Ohtsuka, the Japanese voice actor of Xehanort and Xehanort's Heartless, possibly implying a father/son like connection with the elder Xehanort and the current young Xehanort. *Master Xehaonrt is the second voice acting role that Chikao Ohtsuka has done for Kingdom Hearts (The first one is Captain Hook). See Also *Terra *Aqua *Ventus *Vanitas *Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *Birth by Sleep Video Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Original characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters